Trust In What We Feel
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: R will go up. Yet another story about cute gei or gay guys if you want more then that read the intro. 2x3x2.
1. Unheard Confession

What to say? To start off if I would have known "Death and Silence" would have such impact on my future writing I might have thought more about posting it. I know, I know what am I talking about and what dose all that have to do this fic? Well if you've read "Death and Silence" then you might get it for those of you that have not let me explain. "Death and Silence" was my first ever 2X3X2 fic, as in posted and in written, and since then I've written a lot more of them. This one just happens to be one of the ones I've gotten around to typing.  
  
I'm sure some of you are asking why those two? They never really interacted and what about the traditional pairings? True enough they did not interact that much but when they did you remember it. Like when Duo finds Trowa, saves him, and comments on his name in EW for example. Besides it is quite simple to find 1X2X1 and 3X4X3 fics on FFN or where ever. Non- traditional are harder to find because I guess a lot of writers don't us them. Besides I like the paring and it's my account.  
  
Gundam W aka Gundam Wing is not mine. If you know of any good Gundam Wing Yoai AMV sites please send to me. Keke.  
  
Warnings: YAOI, blood, langue, some dark humor, may make you like this pairing.  
  
Aishi Say. "'It was a dark and stormy night.' That's not a promising beginning." "It may get better." Picard and Tori.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Duo sighed as he folded his arms on the back of the black leather coach he had taken to call the 'The Coach of Pain'. So named since the others, and himself a few times, often crashed on it after rough missions rather then dragging themselves upstairs. There had been a cream colored couch there but it hadn't lasted very long, Duo had hated it anyway.  
  
"Hey Tro do you know you're hands are all bloody? Are you ignoring me or you did really die this time?" Duo asked walking around the couch. "You could at lest grunt or something? You know give me some inaction you're still alive?" He frowned as he placed two gentle fingers to Trowa's throat sighing in relief when his finger felt warmth and a pulse. "Why is it when some of us go out to play we come back a bloody mess? Some of us need to learn to play nice with other."  
  
Duo teased placing his hand on Trowa shoulder considering trying to wake him. "Hun?" Duo blinked pulling away his hand. He turned it over and blinked at the blood spots on his palm. "What did you do to yourself this time?" He asked before partially unbuttoning Trowa's black button down and pulling it away to expose the other's right shoulder. The sleeping boys upper arm and shoulder were white except for a few bloodstains on the shoulder.  
  
"Cat's gonna mad when he sees this." Muttered when something caught his attention. He leaned forward and ran his fingers threw Trowa's dark blood red hair his fingers catching on the locks glued tighter with dried blood. His fingers brushed a long thin scab and he nodded glad it was nothing too bad.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing to Barton you pervert?" Wufei demanded. Duo jumped he had completely forgot how close he was to Trowa.  
  
"Wu man don't do that." Duo teased turning.  
  
Wufei crossed his arms frowning. "Stop calling me that. Why were you leaning on Barton?" Duo put his fists on his hips getting annoyed with Wufei's accusing attitude.  
  
"You ever try finding a wound in red hair in the dark?" Duo asked allowing his annoyance to show.  
  
"And the shirt?" Wufei countered unable to see the white because Duo was blocking his view.  
  
Duo held up his bloodied hand. "It's called concern for a bleeding buddy. God Wufei you're sick minded."  
  
Wufei snorted. "With you what else would I think?"  
  
"I'm going to bed now. Good bye Wufei." Wufei snorted before glancing at the sleeping Trowa. ~Hum?~  
  
********************************************************  
  
"mmm."  
  
"Hey you ok?" Trowa nodded sitting up. Duo placed his hands on Trowa's shoulders. "Hey take it easy hun? You don't heal quite as fast as Hee-chan and if you look too pathetic Cat will strap you down in bed just like he did to poor Hee-chan"  
  
"Heero had two broken legs and a concussion. " Trowa reminded resting his head in his left hand.  
  
"Yeah well you're Cat's fave so don't move."  
  
Trowa turned his head to stare at him. "You want me to spend all day on the coach?"  
  
Duo bit his lip. "Ok so I didn't think that idea threw...um.Ok up to your room it is."  
  
"Americans." Trowa muttered absently using one of Wufei's favorite insults.  
  
"Watch it Cyclops." Duo warned grinning. "Can you stand?"  
  
"My legs are just fine Duo." Trowa answered standing. Duo caught him as he staggered.  
  
"A little weak hun?" Duo asked surprised by how light Trowa was.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Duo blinked in surprise momentary taken aback by the thanks as well as the admittance of weakness.  
  
"No big Cy I like helping people." Duo waved his hand in casual dismissal while in the back of his mind hoping Trowa didn't notice his surprised pause. Trowa said nothing so he grinned. "Just promise you won't blow my baby up anymore?" Duo teasing asked.  
  
Trowa nodded. "Done."  
  
Duo gently patted his head. "Good Cyclops. So what when boom near your shoulder?" He asked planning on using the information to judge just how badly his friend was hurt.  
  
"You know about shrapnel explosives right?"  
  
"Yeah really nasty fuckers. You know we really should invest in some they'd be great fun in those automated plants. What do you think?" Duo asked as they started walking.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So did one hit you?"  
  
"Short of."  
  
"Forget I asked. Oh yeah Cat and Hee-chan went to the Sank some Preventors stuff."  
  
"Missions?"  
  
"No some political bullshit." He snorted. "Cat probably would have taken you to but you had to go blow the Hell out of whatever. It looked great on the News by the way." Duo smiled at the wincing Trowa. "You ok?"  
  
"I will heal."  
  
"Yes I know that but that's not what I'm asking you. I am asking you if you are ok right now? At this moment in time?"  
  
"I've had worst."  
  
Duo frowned. "Sore as Hell hun? Wait how can Hell be sore?"  
  
Trowa blinked at him. "What?" *The guy shot a cross if half how much do you think he knows or cares about the Christian faith?*  
  
"I mean Hell is Hot right?" Duo continued not hearing Trowa's question. "So Cold as Hell really doesn't' work either. That is unless you mean cold as in uncaring or unfeeling? If you look at it that way then sore dose work if you're referring to the tortured souls? Hum..?" Duo blinked at the confused look Trowa gave him. "Sorry I was thinking out loud again hun?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Too much sugar will do that to you sorry." Duo apologized as he opened the door. Trowa nodded but made no comment. "Hey there's a red light blinking on that thingy there?" Duo informed Trowa glancing at the desktop and all it's little friends.  
  
"Just an e-mail." Trowa answered sitting down on his bed.  
  
"Can you rig me up one to?"  
  
"Sure." Trowa sighed resting his arms on his knees.  
  
"Thanks a ton." Duo smiled as he sat down beside him. "You need anything?"  
  
"I'm fine Duo."  
  
"Listen I won't tell Cat how messed up you are ok? And since the walking machine gun stayed home there's no scrap heap as evidence."  
  
"You are a very shrewd person Duo." Duo smiled knowing full well that was a compliment.  
  
"I try." Trowa nodded. "Am I driving you nuts?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Just tell me if I start ok?"  
  
"Sure Duo."  
  
Duo patted his head again. "Good Cyclops. Um can I ask you something?"  
  
"If you want."  
  
"Do you think I'm a pervert?"  
  
Trowa blinked. "Explain?"  
  
"Ok. Well see last night I was checking on you since I found you all passed out on The Couch of Pain. I checked out your shoulder and got some of the blood out of your hair and I so do not want to know. Anyway I'm all leaned over you because I'm afraid you might have seriously hurt you head and Wufei walks in and rants at me." Duo toke a breath and snorted.  
  
"Calling me a perv even though he knows full well I often check on the couch's victims since I often do the insomniac thing and he has the nerve..." Duo growled slamming a fist into the bed before glancing at Trowa. "I see he left the shirt alone."  
  
Trowa glanced at the half open shirt before turning his attention back to Duo. "You act like a normal American teenager Duo."  
  
"So is that a yes or a no?" Duo asked confused.  
  
"What did Wufei think you were doing?"  
  
"Dude I so do not even want to know. Is it bad?"  
  
"No just painful." Trowa answered placing a hand on his injured shoulder wincing slightly.  
  
"You want anything for it?"  
  
"Thank you but no."  
  
"Hee-chan never thanks me. He just snaps or blows me off. Sometimes he makes it really hard for me to feel sorry for him." Duo sighed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hun? Well um.see when someone is getting on your nevers it's hard to feel sorry for them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It just is." Duo admitted shrugging.  
  
Trowa sighed tiredly. "I don't understand."  
  
"I don't think anyone understands their emotions all the time. We all feel things we can't understand or hope to explain."  
  
"Is that what is means to be." Trowa winced. "Human?"  
  
"Well some people say it's to care about someone which you do." Duo smiled. "Look you're a cold calculating gun toting manic but in a good way. Your learning Tro just give it time ok?"  
  
Trowa nodded. "Why is it you hardly ever say anything intelligent when Wufei is around?"  
  
"Wufei is undeserving of my genius."  
  
"That would break his heart."  
  
"Is the Cyclops being sarcastic? There's hope for you yet. Trowa?!" Duo cried catching Trowa as he suddenly pitched forward. "Hey you ok?" He asked resting Trowa's head on his shoulder arms around him.  
  
"Just tired." Trowa answered softly.  
  
"You feel tired." Duo agreed tighting his grip on the other boy. "I know because Hee-chan feels like this when he's all busted up."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Experience my dear wounded Cyclops."  
  
"Mmm hum." Trowa mumbled softly.  
  
Duo rested his chin on Trowa's soft hair with a sigh. "Hey Cy?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Wufei would so not be happy if he saw us now."  
  
"He likes to be unhappy."  
  
"So comfy there Cy?"  
  
"Mmm hum."  
  
"Good." Duo whispered closing his own eyes and just sat there holding Trowa close until he was sure the taller boy was asleep. "You have to stop doing this kind of stuff to yourself all the time. You don't want all of us to lose you again do you? Or your sis to kill us in our sleep? If you do you are cruel." Duo asked half teasing softly as he laid Trowa down.  
  
"I mean it stop being a suicidal crazy person. These are not the old days you have people who care about you now." Duo reminded him pulling the covers up to his shoulders. "Like me." Duo gently pressed his lips to Trowa's before straitening. Trowa's lips parted slightly as he turned his head from him long bangs hiding his face from the other boy. "Sleep well." Duo whispered before leaving the room.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Actions often speak louder then words." ? Who hasn't heard this for at lest 5 different people?  
  
Well that's it for now. If you liked this then check out 'Death and Silence' Well till the next time. 


	2. Hello from Kitty Land

It's nice to see some of you liked this story enough to come say Hi again. If you like this one then try out my other fic using these two kay? I think this is my new fave pairing. Keke poor Quatre. Anyway here's chapter two. If you have any ideas about what to do with the other pilots please feel free to share. Well Enjoy.  
  
WARNINGS: Some fluff barrowed from Kitty Land, you'll get this at the end.  
  
Aishi Says "It's not what you say it's how you say it." Keke so true.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Quatre I'm sure Trowa is just fine." Heero assured Quatre.  
  
The fragile looking blonde shook his head. "I'm not so sure I had an attack yesterday evening."  
  
Heero sighed. "I still say you worry too much about us Quatre. If anything bad would have happened they would have called."  
  
Quatre sighed. "You're probably right but..."  
  
"It's ok I worry about Duo when he goes off alone to. It's only natural for an empath to worry more." Heero smiled reassuringly at the blonde.  
  
"Thanks Heero."  
  
Heero shook his head. "It's nothing. So shall we see if Duo destroyed the house?"  
  
"It appears to be standing Heero." Quatre teased back.  
  
"Ah but appearances can be deceiving."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"So you seem to be intact Barton."  
  
Trowa sighed sitting down across from him. "A little swore and tired but otherwise fine."  
  
"I see. So how did the mission go?"  
  
"Very nicely. Are the other's back yet?"  
  
"Not yet but I'm lost how did the mission go very nicely if you got hurt?"  
  
"Flesh wounds only Wufei besides pain is irrelevant the base was completely destroyed."  
  
"That it was. Have you seen Maxwell lately?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"He seemed very concerned about you last night."  
  
"I haven't seen him since this morning."  
  
"Hey you two!" Duo greeted happily as he entered the kitchen  
  
"Hey Duo." Trowa greeted. Wufei sighed.  
  
"So the other's still not back? Hun? Oh well. So what were we talking about?" Duo asked sitting down beside Trowa.  
  
"Not much Maxwell."  
  
"Hey no need to get snooty Wu wu."  
  
"I am not getting snooty and stop calling me Wu wu!"  
  
"Fine breath hun? God Wu take everything so seriously."  
  
"Duo stop picking on Wufei."  
  
Duo turned to look at Trowa. "But Cy it's so much fun do I have to?"  
  
"Yes Duo." Trowa answered turning his head.  
  
"What is it Cy?"  
  
"Is anyone home?"  
  
"Hey Cat!" Duo called.  
  
"See I told you he was fine." Heero informed Quatre as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"What was Cat worried about Cy? Silly kitty the big lug is just fine." Duo blinked when Trowa tugged on his braid.  
  
"Are you?" Quatre asked sitting down beside Trowa frowning slightly at him.  
  
"A little swore and a little tired but nothing worth worrying about." Quatre nodded.  
  
"You should have seen all the pretty explosions very Fourth of July."  
  
"Honestly Maxwell. So how did the Sank turn out?"  
  
"Not too bad. The AGA, ASA, and the AGASA have been causing problems, the new Pegasus suits are under construction and it looks like we'll have some free time."  
  
"VACATION!" Duo cheered  
  
"Maxwell shut up." Duo sighed but shut his mouth.  
  
"Is something the matter Wufei?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes, Maxwell."  
  
"Oh come on Wufei he's just happy." Heero commented shaking his head. Wufei sighed standing.  
  
"Wufei?" Quatre asked concerned.  
  
"I'll be in my room."  
  
"Was that my fault Cat?"  
  
"He seems troubled by something Duo so don't feel too badly about it."  
  
"Cool. So how much do the ladies miss us?"  
  
"Noin and Sally are just fine Duo. In fact Noin finally got engaged to Zechs."  
  
"Ooh Wedding! We are invited right? I mean he won't hold all those times you tried to kill him against us is he?" Duo rambled at his partner. Quatre giggled.  
  
"We are invited Duo. It's in a few weeks actually." Quatre assured him.  
  
"Damn I have to get a tux!"  
  
"Breath Duo there's still plenty of time."  
  
"But Cat this is important." Duo protested.  
  
Trowa tugged on his braid again. "He knows Duo." Duo turned to look at Trowa. Trowa blinked at him tilting his head slightly.  
  
"Look Duo don't worry about a thing Quatre's taking care of everything." Heero assured him sighing.  
  
"Ok so no worrying got chaya." He grinned. " Anything else going on we should know about?"  
  
"Not that I can think of. You Heero?"  
  
"No. Well Wing needs work so I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Bye He-chan!" Quatre sighed. "Oh no not you to Cat?"  
  
"I have some business work to do sorry Duo."  
  
"Well shoo off with you then." Duo teased.  
  
"Bye you two."  
  
"Bye Cat." Duo turned. "So where are you going to run off to?"  
  
"No where. Do you want me gone?" Trowa asked absently toying with the end of Duo's braid.  
  
"No of course not. It's just everyone else left so I just assumed."  
  
Trowa nodded. "You shouldn't assume so much Duo. Assumptions will get you killed."  
  
"Let me guess Hee-chan?"  
  
"Yes that's what he warned me about before Quatre shot my suit in half." Duo blinked. He had heard bits and pieces of what had happened with the 'Zero Incident' but not that. "I didn't know you were into weddings?"  
  
"It ain't a funeral so I'm happy. Besides there will be cake and you know how much I like cake?"  
  
"Yes I remember."  
  
"Well we're talking huge cake and rich snobs form all over the world and space. Big party. Do you even do crowds?"  
  
Trowa blinked at him. "I'm a performer crowds don't bother me."  
  
"Cy nothing bothers you. Ooh idea! We should bring that knife hurling sis of yours with us and Hilde to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because girls love weddings and you sis can meet the wonderful people you work for."  
  
Trowa frowned thinking that over. "I'll run it by her."  
  
"Then I'll take Hilde. Man it's been awhile seen we've seen her hun?"  
  
"Five months Monday."  
  
"Thanks now I feel guilty. So how long has it been since you saw sis?"  
  
"Two months tomorrow."  
  
Duo blinked. "I'm guessing she's not too happy about that?"  
  
"No, she's not."  
  
"I wouldn't be either." Trowa blinked at him. "What? I'd be feeling way unloved if I got blown off for that long. Not that you have much say in the matter we've been on 24/7 call this whole time. I love blowing the Hell out of dolls but I need a break."  
  
"You haven't had a mission in two days."  
  
"Yeah we my baby toke a beating and it just got fixed. You'll be out of the game for a day or two." Trowa shrugged. "So what's with the whole Cat working thing? I thought he was letting his sisters deal?"  
  
"He's trying to save everybody all by himself again."  
  
"I thought we told him that's Hee-chan's job?"  
  
"Sometimes you can't tell him anything. I give till the end of the week." Duo nodded watching the tip of his braid twirl between Trowa's fingers. He smiled amused by the cat-eyed pilot's absent movement.  
  
"Hey Tro?"  
  
"Yes Duo?"  
  
"You planning on do that all day?" Duo teasingly asked leaning forward.  
  
Trowa blinked at him confused before dropping the braid. "Sorry I didn't.."  
  
"Aw I was just teasing ya Tro. It wasn't bothering me." Trowa nodded. "You feeling ok?" Trowa turned to look at him. "I mean you seem a little distracted today is anything wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine Duo."  
  
"Ah-hun. Well I'm going to go call Hilde." Duo stretched standing up. "Oh one more thing?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Feel free to play with my braid anytime." Duo called winking as he walked out. Trowa blinked.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Hi Duo do you want something?"  
  
"Hey Cat it's ok if Hilde comes to right?"  
  
"Of course Duo. Have you seen Trowa?"  
  
"Not since we spilt up hours ago. Why you need him for something?"  
  
"No. I think something is bothering him slightly."  
  
"Like what? He seemed fine earlier well a little spacey but fine."  
  
"It's just a feeling. It's nothing bad I'm just curious."  
  
"I bet he feels bad about not seeing sis for so long. We were talking about it earlier."  
  
Quatre nodded. "That's probably it."  
  
"Cat don't work so hard ok? I mean it go to bed."  
  
"But Duo."  
  
"No but's Cat go, now. You never know when you'll get the call and if you're worn out you'll liable to get hurt."  
  
Quatre nodded. "Just let me send this ok?"  
  
"Sure thing Cat." Quatre stretched standing. "Off to bed with you."  
  
Quatre smiled as he walked around his desk. "Good night Duo."  
  
"Night Cat." Quatre nodded walking past him. Duo sighed. ~Time to go see what's up with Trowa~  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Yo Tro can I come in?"  
  
"It's open Duo." Duo entered the room blinking at the white bandages.  
  
"I'm not disturbing you am I?" Duo asked knowing how much Heero hated being interrupted.  
  
Trowa turned his head to look at him. "If you were I wouldn't have said it was open." Trowa answered as he began to unwrap his upper arm. "So what brings you here?" He asked nodding to his left indicting Duo could sit.  
  
Duo quickly toke him up on his offer. "Well I just came from talking with Cat. you guilty you haven't seen sis in a while?"  
  
"What does guilt feel like?"  
  
"Bad. For me it's like a punch in the gut."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Ah...Yes I did feel some of that."  
  
"Yeah well Cat picked up on it."  
  
"Is that the only reason you came?"  
  
Duo swallowed watching Trowa work. ~Get a grip man~ "Well no. I wanted to know if Kathrine is coming? I need to know if I need to order a vest."  
  
"If she knew you had a vest she'd go for your head."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes?" Trowa nodded. "I think Cat needs a vest."  
  
"Kathy's not bringing her knives. Besides she wouldn't hurt Quatre."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"Yes, she only want's to scare him."  
  
"That's she's done." Trowa nodded again flexing his right arm. "So all better?"  
  
"For the most part." Duo blinked when Trowa leaned forward arms on his knees sighing.  
  
"What is it?" Duo asked leaning forward as well.  
  
"Just old memories."  
  
"Oh." Duo commented straighten. He froze when his eye's caught a flash of faint lavender. A long burn scar ran down Trowa's left shoulder blade a few inches from both the spine and the top of the blade. Duo couldn't help but think of an angel statue he had seen once with it's left wing snapped off. Sister Helen said it was a fallen angel. He reached out with hesitant fingers but pulled them away.  
  
"Duo?" Trowa asked confused by the other's silence. Duo made no response to the soft call of his name he simply reached out and gently ran a gentle finger along the scar. Trowa shiver involuntarily at the soft touch but made no movement to get away from him. "Duo?" He asked a little louder then before.  
  
Duo blinked at him dazed for a moment before pulling his hand away as if he had touched something hot. "Trowa I'm so, so sorry." Duo apologized head low face red.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I had no right to touch you."  
  
"Quatre said the same thing. It's alright Duo."  
  
Duo shook his head, long braid smacking Trowa's arm. "No it's not. I didn't mean to."  
  
Trowa sighed. "Duo look at me?" Duo looked up at him "I said it's ok. It's only a scar."  
  
Duo bit his lip. "Heero would."  
  
"I'm not Heero Duo. Why do you look so upset?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me?"  
  
"No. Sorry again." Duo apologized standing. He froze when he felt a gentle tug on his braid. "Trowa?"  
  
"I'm not sure if you think you violated some unwritten law or something but I don't mind being touched." Duo relaxed slightly as Trowa toyed with the tip of his braid again. He allowed his attention to focus on Trowa's face.  
  
"I know. Sorry I guess I'm just jumpy today." Duo apologized. Trowa nodded accepting the apology. "I think I'm ok now." Duo sat back down chiding himself for his reaction.  
  
"Don't worry about it no one will find out."  
  
Duo smiled. "Thanks." Trowa shrugged. Duo focused his violet eyes on Trowa's tan from as the taller boy picked something up from the nightstand. "Bad memories all gone?"  
  
Trowa nodded before slipping a golden chain around his neck. "Yes. You seem back to normal."  
  
"I have a normal? Woah I need to sit down."  
  
"You are sitting down."  
  
"Oh yeah. Don't take this the wrong way but I need my braid back." He smiled. "I feel like crashing and I'd hate to leave it here with you. Even thought it would be in such good hands but I am rather attached to it." Trowa laughed at him as he toke Duo's hand. Duo blinked at him.  
  
"It would look as good on me anyway." Trowa teased closing Duo's fingers around his braid.  
  
"No I guess not. Night Tro."  
  
"Good night Duo."  
  
Duo sighed as he closed the door. ~And we are making progress.~ He rubbed the tip of his braid against his check savoring the slight warmth it had picked up from Trowa's hand. He smiled as he headed for his room. ~Tee hee warm and soft just like a big kitty. I love kitties. Keke~ He blinked when he walked right into his door. "Hehe where is my head? Oh yeah kitty land." Duo giggled as he entered his room and collapsed on his bed. "Kitty land, kitty land, kitty.land..kitty..."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ok the end of chapter 2. Wasn't that just heartwarming? Keke. Bye bye.  
  
AGA= Anti Gundam Association. It's a KKK type group dedicated to the end of the Gundams like the KKK is to everyone who isn't KKK.  
  
ASA= Anti Sank Association. Same as the AGA only their focus is on destroying the Sank. Some prefer it's reputation but other's go for terrorist actions.  
  
AGASA= Anti Gundam (Anti/And) Sank Association. Hates them both.  
  
Pegasus. A winged suit modeled after Wing Zero Custom. Will replace the White Taurus as the Sank's MS. Has a feminine body shape unlike the Gundams, and just about every other SM, male one. 


	3. What we try to hide and what goes unnoti...

Since a few of you seem to want a 2x3 and 1x4 I've decided to give it a try. I've never even written a fic with that paring but what the Hell you only live once. Or so the saying goes.  
  
Ok the scar. In the Episode Zero manga, which my bestest buddy Hiro Yui, now Dement Marik, has let me barrow many of times fills that in. I'm broke so I can't buy it. Like in many of my Gundam Wing fics it's good to know more then what you learned from the show, especially the dubbed. For those who never read Zero here's the deal. Trowa has a burn scar on his back from when he was a little, and I mean like 1-2, kid and his name was still Triton Bloom. Gotta love how the initials are still the same. It doesn't say exactly where it is just that it's on his back. I use it in various fics and it moves around depending on my mood or what's going on.  
  
In the manga it also stated that Cathy, or Kathy as I spell it, knows about it but none of the pilots do. When did one of them ever see him shirtless hun? Of course in EW you get to see Trowa's back but no scar. I know I looked very, very, very hard. Not sure what's up with that. As for Wufei you'll just have to read to find out.  
  
Aishi Says "The heart wants who the heart wants."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So will Kathrine be coming here or are you going to pick her up?"  
  
Trowa sighed. "She didn't say. What are you doing?"  
  
Quatre looked up from the laptop. "Helping out Ms. Noin."  
  
"Noin wanted to know that?"  
  
"No that was me."  
  
"Dose Noin even know you're doing this?"  
  
"Yes we talked this morning. She was waiting for Zechs to get back and needed to kill some time. You feeling better?"  
  
"Sure. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Always Trowa. Done." Quatre smiled shutting down the laptop before closing it and sliding it back to his partner. "Thanks. So what's bothering you?"  
  
"I didn't say I was bothered."  
  
"No, but your eyes are darker then normal and that means something is on your mind."  
  
"Why is it when people see a scar on someone they're friends with they have to touch it then act like they did something wrong?"  
  
"Well um.I guess it's because a scar is a symbol of pain and they touch it because they want to take the pain away."  
  
"Then why pull away and apologize?"  
  
"Scars are also very personal and intimate. People often feel uneasy about invading someone's personal space. Some people don't like to be touched in any sort of intimate way. Why?"  
  
"Duo had the same reaction you did."  
  
"Did it upset you?"  
  
"No simply confused."  
  
"Duo probably felt uneasy because you two aren't as close as we are."  
  
"Why would that matter?"  
  
"When two people are close they feel like they can be more open with each other. Where as more distant people feel they can't be as open. Do you understand?"  
  
"I guess so. Kathy's never had any problems touching me. She didn't pull away from the scar either."  
  
"She's family and a women so she can touch you in ways that males may feel uncomfortable with even it doesn't bother you."  
  
"You only had problems with the scar?"  
  
"Well I'm a empath the scar feels hot to me. Is that all that was on your mind?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
"I'm just glad I could help. Hello Heero."  
  
"Good morning you two. The other's not up?"  
  
"Wufei is in the gardens he still seem troubled by something but he won't share and I won't pry. Duo is still sleep I guess but you know Duo."  
  
"Very well Quatre in fact. So any news?" Heero asked sipping his coffee.  
  
"No, why were you excepting something?"  
  
"Not really Quatre just curious. Well I'll be in the dojo if you need me." Quatre sighed watching him go.  
  
"Something the matter Quatre?"  
  
"No just thinking. Do you know anything about Hilde?" Quatre asked standing  
  
"No Duo called her."  
  
"I have to go meet with Rasid I'll be back in a few hours. Oh yeah if anyone calls take a message ok? Could you ask Duo about Hilde for me? Thanks bye."  
  
"I never knew Cat could talk that fast very one week." Trowa turned to look at Duo. Duo smiled at him from where he was leaning in the doorway arms crossed. "So what was all that about?" He asked walking up to the table.  
  
"He wants to know something about Hilde and of course he didn't tell me what."  
  
Duo chuckled as he turned a chair around and sat. "That's our little CEO. Ok she said she's coming. Should be here tomorrow and I'll take her shopping. That should cover everything."  
  
"If not he can always ask you."  
  
"Hey it's why I'm here. So is Wufei still down?"  
  
"Quatre said he was. I didn't see him."  
  
"Why you sleep in or something?"  
  
"Yes actually. Is there something bothering Heero?"  
  
"Hun?! Like what?"  
  
"I'm not sure but he seems preoccupied lately."  
  
"I'll fix him don't you worry your pretty little head "  
  
"Ah-hun."  
  
"What do you mean ah-hun? Are you implying I can't fix my own partner?"  
  
"No I jus.."  
  
"That's mean man. I may not be Cat but I can help people with their problems. Remember the nice talks we had?"  
  
"Um.Duo?"  
  
"What you jerk?"  
  
"The ah-hun wasn't implying anything. It was simply a remark to the pretty little head thing."  
  
Duo blinked. "Oh sorry I guess I'm not wake yet."  
  
"It's alright." Duo eyed the dark green mug resting between Trowa's hands.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes Duo."  
  
"Good." Duo commented snatching the mug. "This outta wake me up." He toke a sip. "Damn that's strong but effective." Trowa shook his head. "No really you could live off of this stuff."  
  
"That I do not want to see."  
  
"What don't you want to see?" Duo asked taking another sip.  
  
"You with that much of a caffeine buzz." Trowa answered taking his mug back.  
  
"You're right that would be scary. Wait a tick why aren't you high strung?"  
  
"Caffeine doesn't affect me all that much."  
  
"Cy babe nothing affects you very much, well other then blood loss." He grinned. "It's part of you charm."  
  
"Charm?"  
  
"Yeah. It's what people call the good things about people they like."  
  
Trowa turned his head away sighing. "If you say so."  
  
"I can't lie." Trowa turned to look at him. "It's true. Cat said you can't cry well I can't lie. Well I mean I could like you could cry but I never do."  
  
"Is that one of your charms?"  
  
"Hilde thinks so. Hey Cy you like Hilde right?"  
  
"I hardly know her why?"  
  
"Just curious. She feels bad about not being as helpful as she thinks she could be. If fact she's thinking of joining the Preventors. What do you think about that?"  
  
"She'd fit in nicely."  
  
"That and she can skip basic training. It'll be nice to see her again."  
  
"You two get along very well so it's not surprising."  
  
"She hated me at first all gun in my face very Hee-chan and now it's all good. Did you pull a gun on Cat when you two first meet?"  
  
"No I simply charged him."  
  
"Yeah you did that to Hee-chan to. Why did you go for him anyway?"  
  
"He was in my way."  
  
"How Ripley."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The chick from Aliens. I need to get you guys to watch more TV. You and me horror movie marathon tonight?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Duo placed a hand on Trowa's wrist. "Aw come on it'll be fun and educational. Please? You don't want to have nightmares do you? You do don't you? You evil jerk." Duo teased.  
  
Trowa laughed. "Ok, ok. Just calm down." He glanced down at Duo's hand.  
  
"Cy I'm so lovin' you right now!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'm going to go work off some of this extra energy see ya!" Duo called running off. Trowa watched him go before sighing softly fingers absently curling around his wrist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Quatre. Did you go somewhere?"  
  
"Hello Heero. Yes I did I went to see Rasid."  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, he and the other's are just fine. You look like you had fun."  
  
Heero smiled. "That I did. Quatre may I ask you something?"  
  
"I seem to be very popular today. Go ahead." Quatre prompted sitting down on the nearby stone bench. Heero moved to sit down beside him looking nervous. "Whatever it is I can help." Quatre assured his friend placing gentle hands on his bare arm.  
  
"Have you been confused when it comes to how you feel about someone?"  
  
"Yes, a few times actually. Is that what's wrong?"  
  
Heero nodded. "Yeah. I'm very close to the person and they are close to me but I'm not sure how they feel about me. On top of that I think they may have deeper feelings for another."  
  
"Why is that Heero?"  
  
"Well said person is very giving and compassionate and is very dear to their friends."  
  
"They sound wonderful. You're afraid what you think might be love may not be the same kind of love you feel for them?"  
  
"Yes. That and maybe what I think is love between them and the other may simply just be close friendship." Heero sighed head in hands. "I'm so confused." Quatre gently pulled Heero to him. "Quatre?!"  
  
"Shh.Heero it's alright. Everyone is confused by love it must be some much worst for you."  
  
"Why say that?"  
  
"You were taught such self control it must be so hard to feel something you cannot control."  
  
Heero lifted his head from Quatre's white button down. "Did your gifts tell you that?"  
  
"No, I can tell. Trowa struggles just as you do the only difference is he never knew emotions as you did. They confuse him but he coups with it just as you do."  
  
"He's lucky to have someone like you to lean on."  
  
"You have me to Heero. You helped me threw the aftermath of the Zero incident so let me help you threw this? I'll help you any way I can just let me?" Quatre pleaded gentle eyes shimmering with uncried tears.  
  
"Oh Quatre." Heero whispered pulling Quatre to him. "Oh please don't cry? You're supposed to be comforting me."  
  
Quatre sniffed as he dug his fingers into Heero lose tank top. "We can comfort each other Heero." Heero tighten his grip slightly not wanting to snap the fragile looking youth in his arms. "May I ask who you spoke of with such longing in your voice?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end for now. Come again. 


End file.
